Mine - The Royals saga - Season 1
by Lah B
Summary: The hot, the rich and the evil. They were college Queens. But even queens got to break. "The higher you fly, the further you fall." Well, they did fall. Hard. Couldn't put it in, but Revenge is part of the crossover as well. Rated M for future chapters.


Mine – The Royals saga – Season 1

Title: Mine – The Royals saga – First Season

Author: Me, myself and I

Crossover: Law and Order: SVU, Once Upon A Time and Revenge.

Main Pairings: That's a secret for now… ;)

Disclaimer: SVU characters belong to Dick Wolf, OUAT belongs to Eddie and Adam and Revenge characters belong to Mike Kelley.

Warning: This is AU.

Author's note: Hey guys, this is my first crossover but don't take it easy. Feel free to criticize me and leave your opinion so I can work harder and try to do the best for you. Forgive me for any mistakes but I'm Brazilian, so…

Oh yeah, almost forgot: The trailer will be posted in about a week or so and the link will come along with the next 's my first trailer too so it's not very good, but watch it anyways.

The fic will have three season: Mine, Yours and Ours. I'll try and do my best. Hope you enjoy it. XOXO, Gossip Girl.. J.K.!

Chapter 1 – Nevermore

The moon was just a risk in the dark sky; the stars were hidden behind the clouds, which stayed in the same spot due to the lack of wind. It was a hot night. As their feet touched the lukewarm water of the sea, the three girlfriends made a promise: they would never be tricked again. Nevermore. 

It was their sophomore year at school. Nothing had changed. As they walked down the hallway, everyone would get out of the way. You could hear the new students' gasps. Girls would whisper and boys, well, they just stared with their mouths hanging open. They were used to all the attention. They worked hard for it. Although, the three friends could feel something huge was coming. A big change was going to happen and they could only expect it to be a good thing.

As they approached the classroom, they overheard a group of freshmen. So, there was three hot brothers that had just transferred and were in junior year. Interesting.

"Bye Gina, we'll see you at lunch." – Victoria said.

"K, bye girls."

Regina was the youngest. She was five months younger than Olivia and eight months younger than Victoria. It didn't change anything, though: she was just as mature as her best friends. She was on sophomore year at Law School. She walked into the classroom and saw someone sitting on her spot. Newbie.

"Excuse me, you're sitting on my place."

"Oh, didn't see your name on it."

"Look, new boy, everybody knows that this is my spot so just get out." – She stared at his beautiful blue eyes.

"A little possessive, are we? But I'll let you have it since you're such a pretty girl."

"Such a gentleman." She said with sarcasm.

"Always, babe."

Regina was already seated, but turned around to the boy with cold eyes. People around just waited for the cold answer. And it came right away.

"I'm not your babe."

He wanted to reply, but the professor entered the room and everyone walked to the seats.

"Hello everyone. For the ones who don't know me, I'm Mr. Florrick and- Regina. Didn't see you there."

She got out of her chair and hugged her professor.

"Hey, Jason. How are you?"

"Better now."

As the beauty walked back to her seat, Jason Florrick stared at her ass with a little smile on his face.

Mr. Florrick started the class.

"I'm Killian by the way." –The seat robber said. He took the place behind her.

"There's always the "I sleep with the teacher" girl. So here, you're the girl?!"

"Me and this… thing? Hell no."

"Are you sure? Because he can't stop st-"

"Look, newbie, I'm here to learn, not to hear your stupid theories. Just shut up."

"You haven't told me your name. Or you prefer 'babe'?" – He smirked.

Seeing he wouldn't stop, she turned around, got closer to his ear and whispered.

"Regina. Regina Mills. It's a pleasure to meet you." – And there was that sarcasm again.

"Oh, trust me, the pleasure is all mine." He said with a grin on his face.

It was going to be a long day.

I know it was small, but let me know what you think. Reviews, please!


End file.
